Chronicles in Hell
by Kevin Ryouta
Summary: [ baekyeol/chanbaek/kaisoo/kristao/hunhan/chenmin/sulay GS AU Rated M for Lemon Scene ] no summary, just read it inside... thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles in Hell**

_by Kevin Ryouta (odi)_

**[ all chara aren't mine ]**

_|| **Genderswitch** for all Uke || **Alternative Universe** or **AU** || Pure Fictions_

_|| **PG** || **Rated M** for Lemon Scene || inspired or maybe remake of_

_**Difense Devil **malhwa _© _author **Youn In-wan** and artist **Yang Kyung-il**_

_Warning for so many ooc , typos , and other thing that might be unconfortable for readers_

_._

_._

_._

Kota _Calidum_ㅡDaerah barat daya neraka, tempat yang ditinggalkan imblis karena kota ini merupakan perbatasan _Hellas_ㅡLand of God. Betapa bencinya imblis terhadap terik matahari dan panasnya pasir, mereka lebih memilih tinggal di kota _Legato_ yang dekat dengan neraka.

Seorang lelaki berjalan ditengah padang pasir memakai kain hitam berkerudung untuk menutupi badan dan wajahnya. Berjalan menelusuri pemukiman _Calidum_. Hembusan angin panas membuat kerudung lelaki itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan surai ikal dengan warna oranye terang. lelaki tersebut memiliki mata onyx yang memandang tajam hamparan pasir, di sebelah kiri celananya terikat sebuah Katana bersarung hitam dengan ukiran perak.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas lelah kemudian masuk kesalah satu rumah pemukiman _Calidum_. Ia memilih tempat dipojok dan duduk disana sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Ini batas terakhir neraka dan juga tenaganya. Ia bingung harus lari kemana. Ia bukan dewa yang ingin bebas keluar masuk _Hellas_ lalu kembali ke Neraka dengan sesuka hatinya.

_Davorta Sykeus Elevato Chanyeol_ㅡPutra Pertama Raja Neraka yang diusir dari Kota besar _Idamaria_ , Pusat Pemerintahan di Neraka.

Chanyeol meminta sesuatu dari Ayahnya. Sesuatu yang membuat ayahnya Sang Raja Neraka murka. Hingga ia harus diusir dari Neraka walau Ibu dan Adiknya tidak pernah setuju dan memintanya kembali. Ia menikmati hidupnya diluar _Idamaria_ sebelum orang suruhan ibunya memaksa Chanyeol kembali dan menggantikan ayahnya untuk menjadi Raja Neraka karena Chanyeol merupakan satu - satunya penerus keluarga kerajaan.

_Ceberus_ milik ayahnya juga sangat menyayanginya. Mana mungkin mahkluk berkepala tiga itu akan melupakan aroma tubuhnya.

Tanah bergemuruh ruangan tempat Chanyeol berlindung mulai retak sana - sini, dengan sigap Pria bersurai oranye tersebut melepas sarung Katana miliknya dan melompat keluar dari jendela.

" _What the_... "

Demi _Ouroboros_ si ular naga besar yang selalu Chanyeol lihat di benteng _Legato_ , Ia hampir saja masuk kedalam perut _Wyrn_. Terlalu singkat hidup Chanyeol jika harus menjadi santapan monster cacing raksasa yang tengah melahap bangunan tempat ia berlindung. Badannya panjang dan berwarna hitam dengan sisik berkilauan. _Wyrn_ tidak memiliki mata dan mulutnya sangat besar dengan gigi tajam yang bergerak berputar seperti bor didalam mulutnya.

Monster itu menyadari kerberadaan mahkluk lain di daerahnya.

_Great._.. sekarang Chanyeol lebih tau alasan mengapa penduduk neraka meninggalkan _Calidum_.

_Wyrn_ mengendus ketempat Chanyeol berdiri dan mencoba menyerang. Namun monster buruk rupa yang doyan mengeliat itu terlalu lambat untuk Chanyeol. Sehingga pemuda itu melompat tinggi ke arah punggung _Wyrn_ dan mencoba menusuknya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menutupi mulutnya dengan kerudung hitam karena pasir yang beterbangan.

" Percuma saja, tubuh Wyrn tidak selembut yang kau pikirkan "

Pemuda itu berhenti menusuk - nusuk kulit _Wyrn_ yang sekeras baja dan sekasar serbuk kayu.

Seorang wanita dengan balutan baju lolita warna hitam lengkap dengan renda - renda putih dan bando kelinci di kepalanya berdiri didepan chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda. Wanita itu memiliki kulit seputih susu dengan rambut hazel ikal lembut, bibir tipis berwarna peach pink dan kelopak matanya terpoles eyeliner yang membuatnya terlihat cantik. Chanyeol sempat terdiam beberapa saat menatapi wanita cantik didepannya sebelum...

_Wyrn_ bergerak brutal, membuat Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh diatas pasir panas.

Wanita itu berdiri diatas _Wyrn_ sambil tersenyum penuh arti, Apa dia yang mengendalikan _Wyrn_?

Wyrn dapat mencium bau Chanyeol dan mengetahui letak Chanyeol dengan mudah.

**Duaagh!**

Ekor _Wyrn_ mengayun kearah Chanyeol dan membanting Chanyeol kearah mulutnya.

" Sial! "

Gigi berputar _Wyrn_ siap menerima tubuh Chanyeol sebagai santapan.

_Zruttt_

Sebuah tali dengan _boomerang_ hitam tersambung didepannya mengikat tubuh Chanyeol. Satu tarikan Chanyeol kembali ditarik keatas tubuh _Wyrn_.

Tempat wanita itu berdiri.

" Benar kau anak Raja Neraka? Kenapa kau lemah sekali? "

Ejek wanita tersebut pada Chanyeol, sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Chanyeol hanya mendesis kesal kemudian menutup matanya, iris onyx sehitam sayap gagak milik Chanyel berubah warna menjadi merah maroon, surai oranyenya berubah menjadi putih.

" Eh? "

Wanita tersebut terbelalak kaget ketika melihat perubahan pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat katana-nya tinggi - tinggi. Kini Katana itu berpendar merah.

" Sudah kubilang percuㅡ "

**Crassh!**

Suara tebasan tersebut ditemani dengan pekikan khas monster dari Wyrn membuat wanita berkostum Lolita tersebut merinding.

Apalagi melihat pemuda didepannya menebas Wyrn tanpa belas Kasian.

Hingga Wyrn tak bergerak lagi, terkapar diatas pasir _Calidum._

"Wuahhㅡakh"

Wanita tersebut memekik kesakitan ketika Chanyeol menindih dan mengarahkan katananya kearah lehernya.

Mata merah maroon Chanyeol menatap tajam wanita yang tertindih dibawahnya.

" Siapa kau? apa kau orang sialan yang memanggil _Wyrn_? "

Suara dingin keluar dari belahan bibir Chanyeol yang semakin menekan katananya keleher wanita dibawahnya. Tak terpengaruh dengan intonasi membunuh Chanyeol wanita itu tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

" _Relax_... namaku Baekhyun , utusan Tuan Kai dari Idamaria "

" Kau setan yang mencuri tubuh manusia dan mencoba merayuku agar aku kembali ke Idamaria? dan semua itu adalah rencana Adikku? "

BaekhyunㅡWanita cantik dibawah Chanyeol mendengus marah kemudian menendang tubuh lelaki jakung itu agar menjauh.

Chanyeol tak percaya wanita itu kuat, ia tak boleh lengah.

" Kau tau tidak? Pakaianku ini bukan jenis yang _Monster Proof whatsoever..._ gara - gara darah_ Wyrn_ di pedang anehmu itu baju cantikku jadi terbakar "

Iris maroon Chanyeol berubah menjadi hitam kelam, sementara rambut seputih saljunya kembali menjadi oranye.

Baju Baekhyun melepuh dibagian dadanya karena terbakar oleh darah _Wyrn_. Chanyeol merasakan rona merah menjalar kepipinya dan ereksi kecil di selangkangannya.

Walaupun dia tinggal di neraka tapi bila diberikan pemandangan seorang wanita yang bajunya robek dibagian depan, membuat perut rata seputih susu dan dada sintal terbalut bra merah darah itu terlihat Chanyeol akan ereksi. Demi ayahnya Raja Neraka yang berkepala botak! dia juga seorang lelaki normal.

" H-hey wanita! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! "

Baekhyun berdiri dari posisinya kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang tersungkur didepannya. Wanita ber-eyeliner itu tersenyum manis kemudian mendekatkan badannya kearah wajah Chanyeol.

Pipi pangeran neraka itu kembali merona melihat belahan dada Baekhyun. Si wanita cantik itu mengelus ereksi Chanyeol pelan sambil mendekatkan bibir mungilnya ke telinga Chanyeol.

" Eum... benar aku utusan adikmu pangeran mesum~ tapi..."

**Zlebb!**

" Argh "

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil setelah menusukkan suntikan kecil di tengkuk Chanyeol. Kemudian mengalirkan cairan bening itu ke tubuh Chanyeol.

" Tapi tubuh cantikku ini bukan pinjaman dari manusia dasar bodoh~ "

Setelah itu pengelihatan Chanyeol mulai buram dan ia terkapar tak sadarkan diri di atas Pasir Panas _Calidum_. Baekhyun mencoba menendang - nendang sedikit perut Chanyeol. memastikan pemuda itu telah tak sadarkan diri kemudian bersiul keras.

Seekor makhluk dengan perawakan besar mirip manusia muncul dihadapan Baekhyun. Mahluk tersebut berwarna hitam dan berwajah menyeramkan dengan sayap dari api yang berpendar tanpa terganggu oleh angin gurun pasir yang berhembus lumayan kencang.

" _Ifrit_ ! angkat lelaki mesum ini, kita harus kembali ke _Idamaria _"

Baekhyun melompat ke punggung _Ifrit _kemudian duduk nyaman dibahu makhluk tersebut sambil tertawa riang melihat Chanyeol yang digendong bridal style oleh peliharaannya.

" Kenapa orang - orang susah sekali menangkap pangeran aneh seperti dia "

Ifrit mengepakkan sayapnya pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan mayat _Wyrn_ dan tanah gersang _Calidum_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Catatan tambahan :**

- Ini cuman ff selingan di hari libur aku Kevind yang ganti penname , buat readers yang membaca ff " My Love of Darkness " kayanya FF itu dihapus sama pihak FFN karena aku terlalu banyak memakai kata ba*t*rd di dalam ceritanya. Entahlah aku udah ngirim e-mail ke phak FFN semoga ff-nya mau dikembalikan karena untuk Repost aku lupa naruh file yang awal dimana... maaf

- FF diatas terinspirasi dari salah satu Korean Malhwa ( Manga ) favorit aku yaitu **Defense Devil** dan mungkin agak keliatan remake entahlah yang pasti sebagian besar aku buat ff ini karena baca malhwa itu dan imajinasi liarku. Sebagian nama daerah nerakanya juga aku pake nama karakter di **Defense Devil, **Karena aku suka baca manga jadi aku ngerasa kalo FF yang aku buat ini lebih ke genre shounen dan sci-fi hahaha...

**Arti Kata Bercetak Miring :**

_- **Calidum** _: Panas dalam bahasa Latin

- _**Ouroboros** _: menurut mitos adalah ular yang hidup di neraka. Ular ini dikatakan sangat besar hingga bisa menelan seluruh makhluk di bumi.

- _**Hellas** _: Orang Yunani menyebut negara mereka _Hellas,_ dan dalam lafaz modern disebut _Ellas_. _Hellas_ juga disebut sebagai Tanah Para dewa yang tinggal di gunung olimpus.

- _**Legato** _: Adik Kucabara di komik Defense Devil, karakter ambisius yang tega dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk Demon World bahkan menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri. Sebenarnya sih dia punya alasan... tapi baca aja sendiri komiknya LOL

- _**Idamaria** _: Cewek cantik ini aku jadiin nama kota utama di FF aku kenapa?_ because she's so beautiful and sexy maybe haha i don't_ _know_. Dia karakter

_Exorcist_ pembenci demon. Cewek sexy dan cantik ini bekerja dibawah _Vatican_ untuk menumpas demon yg mencelakai

manusia.

- **_Wyrn _**: Aku nemuin buku dongeng waktu aku SD digudang dan judulnya _Legenda Naga Dunia_, dan disitu disebutkan satu naga mutan cacing yang bernama _Worm_/_Wyrn_ , untuk bentuk tubuh _Wyrn_ itu aku modifikasi karena dalam bukunya disebutin kalo _Wyrn_ itu naga kuno yang gapunya sayap dan Kaki dan diadaptasi dari kisah cacing terkenal di inggris yaitu cacing _Lambton_.

- _**Ifrit** _: Ifrit adalah jin kelas neraka. Di bawah tingkat malaikat dan setan dan terkenal akan kekuatan dan kelicikannya. Diilustrasikan, Ifrit adalah makhluk bersayap api, baik perempuan atau laki-laki, yang tinggal di bawah tanah dan sering pergi ke reruntuhan. Menurut beberapa sumber, Ifrit hidup dalam sebuah masyarakat yang terstruktur di sepanjang garis suku Arab kuno, lengkap dengan raja-raja, suku, dan klan seperti manusia.

Ditunggu Review kalian buat kelanjutan FF ini, aku menghargai pendapat kalian tentang FF ini bahkan pendapat kalian di kotak review bisa jadi penyemangat aku untuk melanjutkan FF ini haha Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronicles in Hell**

_by Kevin Ryouta (odi)_

**[ all chara aren't mine ]**

_|| **Genderswitch** for all Uke || **Alternative Universe** or **AU** || Pure Fictions_

_|| **PG** || **Rated M** for Lemon Scene || inspired or maybe remake of_

_**Difense Devil **malhwa _© _author **Youn In-wan** and artist **Yang Kyung-il**_

_Warning for so many ooc , typos , and other thing that might be unconfortable for readersㅡNo Mithologic bashing please Lol_

_._

_._

_._

_" Apa yang kakak lakukan disini ? "_

_Seorang bocah kecil berlari kearah beranda benteng, dimana bocah lain yang lebih tinggi dari bocah tersebut sibuk menopang dagu dan memandang keluar benteng. Bukanlah hal yang wajar dipandangi, diluar benteng tak ada pemandangan hutan lebat ataupun danau yang indah. Benteng Legato hanya memiliki pemandangan neraka sebagai trade mark andalan, bagaimana pendosa dihukum dengan berbagai cara, pleh imblis – imblis mengerikan. Bahkan dua binatang buas sejenis ceberus dan ouroboros terlihat senang mengoyak – ngoyak tubuh pendosa ._

_" Kai? "_

_" Buat apa kakak memperhatikan para pendosa? "_

_Kaiㅡsi brunette kecil memandang bocah tinggi bersurai oranye didepannya. Bocah bersurai oranye melihat adiknya sekilas kemudian kembali melihat pemandangan luar._

_" Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa pendosa juga melakukan hal yang baik ? " Orangenette tersebut merangkul adiknya semangat kemudian menunjuk sesuatu dengan jarinya " seperti paman yang sedang yang akan disebrangkan ke tempat Ceberus oleh Charon itu, kau lihat? " _

_Kai memandang kakaknya bingung. Chanyeolㅡkakak dari Kai memberikan isyarat pada adiknya untuk berjongkok, setelah itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya._

_" Ini cermin waktu, aku mencurinya dari kamar Ibu "_

_Kai terbelalak melihat cermin kecil berbentuk segienam dengan ukiran-ukiran kecil pinggiran dari kristal amethyst_

_" Kakak! ibu melarang kita untukㅡ"_

_Sebelum kai menyelesaikan perkataannya Chanyeol membungkam mulut aditnya lalu membuat gesture kesal di wajahnya._

_" Makanya jangan adukan ke ibu! lagipula cermin ini bisa memperlihatkan kehidupan manusia didunia kedua sesuai waktu yang kita pikirkan, keren bukan? Lihat saja! "_

_Chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut adiknya kemudian melihat cermin itu dengan tatapan serius._

_Cermin ditangan Chanyeol mengeluarkan cahaya ungu sesaat kemudian memperlihatkan sesuatu dari permukaannya._

_Seorang lelaki tua yang mendendang lelaki lainnya tanpa belas kasian terlihat memaki lelaki dibawahnya. Kai mengenali lelaki buruk etika itu sebagai paman yang berada di perahu Charon. Lelaki itu pantas digigit Ceberus hingga mati kedua kalinya gumam Kai dalam hati._

_Kemudian Chanyeol kembali memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik di cermin tersbut pada Kai. Orang yang sama namun tatapan yang berbeda, paman tersebut menggendong gadis kecil yang bernyanyi riang bersama seorang wanita cantik kemudian masuk kedalam toko boneka._

_" Paman itu mungkin berdosa karena dia rentenir hutang tak berperasaan tapi semasa hidupnya dia juga mencoba membahagiakan anak dan istrinya, dia suami yang setia dan baik hati... harusnya dia dihukum sebentar di neraka kemudian dibawa kesurga oleh malaikat putih "_

_Tatapan sedu kakaknya membuat Kai menatap bocah bersurai oranye didepannya datar._

_" Chanyeol! Kai! "_

_"Whoa"_

_Chanyeol dengan cepat memasukan benda itu kembali ke sakunya. Kemudian seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan gaun ketat berwarna biru saphire berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Wanita tersebut memiliki bibir merah berbentuk bibir kucing dan lingkar mata kehitaman yang mirip dengan mata panda. Rambutnya hitam legam segelap malam tanpa bulan dan bintang. Sekilas mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan dari balik wajah cantiknya._

_" Ibu! "_

_Panggil Kai pada yang wanita berjalan kearah mereka berdua._

_" TaoZi!? "_

_**Ctakk!**_

_" Argh sa-sakit "_

_Ringis Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh wanita seksi._

_" Sudah berapa kali Ibu bilang untuk jangan memanggil TaoZi! "_

_" Tapi ayah selalu memanggil Ibu seperti itu "_

_" Ayah berbeda denganmu! aish... sudahlah... cepat siap - siap , sebentar lagi kita akan meninggalkan Legato bersama Ayah "_

_Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk mengerti sebelum wanita itu memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua di beranda benteng._

_" Kakak "_

_" Hm? "_

_" Aku tau kenapa banyak orang - orang yang membenci kakak "_

_Dahi Chanyeol berkerut sedikit tidak suka dengan ucapan adiknya._

_" Kakak terlalu baik pada manusia "_

::Chronicles in Hell::

Suara desahan mendominasi ruangan. Ruangan bernuasa merah darah bergaya eropa tersebut menjadi saksi bisu akan kegiatan pasangan yang sedang bergelut di ranjang. Erangan halus terdengar dari belahan bibir wanita bersurai _red wine_ yang sedang menikmati tarian eksotis pria bersurai _brunette_ diatasnya. Jari lentik wanita tersebut membentuk pola – pola sensual di atas punggung lebar berwarna Tan seksi yang basah akibat keringat

Erangan lelaki berkulit Tan yang menyetubuhi wanita dibawahnya dengan kasar bahkan membuat telinga Imblis terbang yang berjaga disekitar istana panas karena sensasi lain, bukan sensasi panas kawah yang melebur disekitar istana. Melainkan panas karena …. Gairah?

Desahan wanita sebelum gelombang orgasme menyerangnya diikuti dengan lelaki diatasnya yang mencabut kesejatian besarnya kemudian ejakulasi didada kenyal wanita tersebut menjadi akhir dari permainan panas mereka selama berjam - jam

Kedua insan tersebut terkulai lemas dikasur , bernafas dengan beratnya.

" Kai! berhenti! aku lelah! "

Wanita tersebut memukul kepala lelaki diatasnya pelan. Lelaki tersebut hanya terkekeh sebelum kembali meremas dua benda kembar dengan tekstur kenyal didadanya tanpa permisi.

" Tapi milikku masi belum puas Soo~ "

" Berhenti bersikap brengsek Kai, aku ini tunangan kakakmu "

Gadis tersebut mem_pout-_kan bibirnya lucu, mengundang tawa renyah dari Kaiㅡlelaki yang menyetubuhinya tadi.

Kai sama sekali tak takut dengan kenyataan bahwa , gadis itu merupakan anak satu - satunya Hakim Akhirat yang bekerja pada Ayah KaiㅡRaja Neraka dan wanita yang dia setubuhi tadi merupakan tunangan Chanyeol. Itu bukan masalah besar baginya, selagi belum menikah kenapa tidak coba untuk direbut?

" Mau kau selingkuhan ayahku sekalipun aku akan tetap merebutmu, lagi pula kau menyukai pria seksi sepertiku bukan? Kyungsoo? "

Kai melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo sengit kemudian menatap gadis bermata bulat tersebut dengan seringai tampan dibibirnya.

" _Well_~ aku menyukai caramu menyentuh dan memuaskanku "

Kyungsoo merangkul leher Kai erat kemudian mencium leher kecoklatan milik lelaki berkulit Tan diatasnya.

" Dan aku akan membuatmu mabuk oleh sentuhanku "

**Tokk tokk tokk**

Dahi Kai berkerut. SIapa orang bodoh yang berani mengganggu kegiatannya?

" Tuan Kai, dia telah membawa pulang target "

Lelaki bersurai _brunette_ tersebut menyisir rambut basahnya kebelakang dengan jari – jari kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur.

" Soo, pakai bajumu… kita akan turun kebawah "

Kyungsoo memandang Kai heran kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur dengan keadaan terlanjang dan berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat Kai berdiri . Tanpa rasa malu wanita itu mengancingkan kancing baju kemeja hitam Kai didepannya.

" Memang ada apa? "

" Kakakku… sudah pulang "

::Chronicles in Hell::

_Aku tidak ingin pulang..._

_Aku tak ingin menjadi Raja Neraka..._

_Aku hanya ingin bertemu dia..._

_Ya... Aku hanya membutuhkan dia seorang..._

Seberkas cahaya masuk kebelahan kelopak mata Chanyeol, Kepalanya terasa pening dan mau pecah. Pandangannya yang buram perlahan - lahan mulai membaik. Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang masih terkena pengaruh obat bius.

Dan ketika kesadarannya mulai membaik hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia benci.

_Singasana Raja Neraka._

Disana ayahnya duduk dengan angkuh sambil memandangnya datar. Lelaki penguasa besar Neraka itu tak terlihat senang bertemu dengan Putranya. Disebelah kiri Ayahnya ada Ibunya yang menatapnya khawatir, walau wanita itu mencoba tetap mempertahankan ekspresi anggunnya. Dan terakhir disebelah kanan singasana ayahnya ada Adiknya Kai, yang duduk manis sambil tersenyum... bukan! itu lebih mirip seringaian.

Chanyeol terkapar dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat diatas karpet dibawah singasana Raja.

Ia benci jika harus kembali ke Istana Neraka yang bergaya khas istana Eropa Klasik dengan warna merah dan hitam mendominasi. Menurutnya istana ini tetap terlihat seperti dulu. Angkuh dan munafik.

Ia bahkan lebih senang tinggal di Benteng _Legato_ yang terbuat dari batu dan tulang para pendosa.

" Cepat katakan maumu Pak Tua "

Nada Chanyeol terdengar sarkatis dan _to the point_. Dahi Raja Neraka berkedut tidak senang mendengarkan ejekan dari anak semata wayangnya. Mungkin para pendosa mengira Raja Neraka adalah Pak Tua Botak dengan wajah menyeramkan dan kumis api atau semacam sosok besar mengerikan yang mirip _Big foot_ dengan kumis hitam dan badannya yang gendut.

Tapi... _Hell yeah_... kenyataan bahwa dia adalah Raja Neraka terseksi dengan rambut blonde kemerahan dan garis rahang tegas yang terlihat sangat tampan. Sampai pernah sesekali digoda oleh_ Dewi Aphrodite_.

Krisㅡsang raja neraka, bangga dengan perawakannya.

" Anak durhaka... kalau ibumu tidak menolak kutiduri selama 500 tahun aku tak akan memanggilmu kembali dengan bantuan adikmu "

Iris kelam Chanyeol memandang kearah Kai, disebelah Kai berdiri seorang wanita dengan mata bulat dan rambut _red wine_-nya yang menggoda , tubuh seksinya dilapisi gaun ketat berkilau berwarna red pearl.

Tentu saja Chanyeol mengenal wanita itu dengan baik, dia adalah tunangan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo.

**Dan pacar adiknya...**

Chanyeol mendengus marah kemudian beberapa pengawal Ayahnya mendekati Chanyeol, mereka kira pangeran ini akan mengamuk.

Tapi diantara pengawal Ayahnya yang berwajah menyeramkan ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dan orang itu adalah Baekhyun!

Gadis itu berdiri manis diantara pengawal neraka. Baju robeknya tadi telah berganti dengan sebuah baju tank top hitam ketat dan penampilan ala _tomb raider_, surai hitamnya diikat pony tail yang membuatnya terlihat…. Imut? Walau dengan berbagi pistol pembunuh dibadannya

Pipi pangeran tersebut kembali merona. _Well._.. dia memang tau kalau selera pakian wanita di neraka memang sedikit extreme seperti ibu dan tunangannya. Tapi hanya wanita ini yang membuatnya merasa 'panas'.

TaoㅡIbu Chanyeol yang super seksi. Bangun dari singasananya dan mencoba berjalan mendekati anak sulungnya yang tergeletak di atas karpet. Sebelum Kris memegang tangannya.

" _TaoZI... stay out of this_ "

Medengar nada dingin suaminya , wanita bermata panda tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah kemudian kembali duduk.

Chanyeol muak... beberapa kali dia bilang pada semua orang bahwa dia tak ingin menjadi Raja Neraka , biarpun orang - orang membencinya sekalipun ia tak peduli.

_Hidup ini miliknya, ia merasa berhak untuk mengatur hidupnya sendiri lagipula ia bukan anak satu – satunya, apa Kai tidak bisa menggantikannya? mustahil_

Sebelum Kris berbicara, Chanyeol melepaskan ikatannya dengan sekali hentak.

Semua orang diruangan tau apa artinya ini , apalagi ketika melihat rambut dan iris Chanyeol yang berubah warna.

**Segel kekuatan keturunan kerajaan telah dibuka.**

Seluruh istana bergetar dan pengawal imblis yang mengelilingi Chanyeol terpental jauh kesana - kemari. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang terbelalak didepannya. Tangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi tangan monster dengan cakar kemudian merobek sebagian celana Baekhyun yang berisi senjata sehingga kini wanita tersebut terlihat seperti hanya mengenakan hot pants.

" Aku masih ada urusan denganmu wanita nakal "

Pemuda bersurai oranye tersebut mencoba menerobos kaca.

**Traakkkk!**

Sebuah pedang menancap di tembok sebelah kepala Chanyeol.

" Berhenti lari dari masalahmu "

Suara dingin ini... Chanyeol mengenalnya.

Kai dengan rambut _brunette_ yang berubah menjadi seputih salju seperti miliknya. Iris coklat terangnya memandang Chanyeol tajam.

Pemuda itu tak peduli dan tetap menerobos jendela.

**Prangg!**

Bunyi pecahan nyaring terdengar nyaring diiring tubuh Chanyeol yang melompat keluar bersama Baekhyun.

Kai merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang ketika hendak mengejar Chanyeol.

" Tempat persembunyiannya hanya _Legato_, lagi pula anak itu membawa wanita tadi bersamanya. Setelah memastikan sesuatu anak itu akan kembali dan saat itu kita kembali menangkapnya "

" _Yes, Sir_ "

::Chronicles in Hell::

" Lepaskan! Hey lepaskan! Atau aku akan memanggil _Ifrit_ agar kau dimakan olehnya pangeran jelek! "

Chanyeol mendengus kesal kemudian menjatuhkan wanita tersebut didepannya.

" ouch! "

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan karena dilempar dengan tidak elitnya keatas tanah kasar. Posisi mereka berada didaerah barat _Idamaria, Bichura Forest._

Surai putih Chanyeol beterbangan lembut diterpa angin hutan. Iris maroon masih memandang wanita didepannya tajam.

" Jadi benar kau bukan setan yang mencuri tubuh manusia? "

Perlahan – lahan lelaki tersebut mendekati Baekhyun yang merangkak mundur dari posisi tersungkurnya.

" A-aku tak pernah mencuri tubuh manusia! Tubuh ini asli! "

" Lalu? Bila aku mengatakan bahwa sebelumnya aku mengenalmu tapi kau tak mungkin masuk neraka? Bagimana? "

" Me-mengenal? "

**Duaghhh!**

Tangan Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun didepannya yang sudah terjebak diantara pohon dan dirinya.

" Jadi siapakah dirimu Baekhyun? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan tambahan :**

- Hello... reader , ssup? Thanks buat para reader yang mau baca ff aneh ini, makin bingung sama konfliknya? tenang aja... aku juga kok LOL

kalo mau lebih mengerti ceritanya menurut aku sih bakal lebih mengerti setelah muncul beberapa chapter selanjutnya karena konflik dan hubungan Chanbaek di perjelas dibelakang... istilahnya apaya... alur mundur mungkin

**wangzy : Thanks udah nyempetin baca ff aneh ini ya... jujur aku maunya buat Baekhyun agak nakal(?) + player yang penuh kejutan wahahaha jangan sungkan buat review lagi^^**

**IsnaWYHZ : kalo lanjutannya jelek gimana? thanks udah baca, jangan sungkan buat review lagi^^**

**Inyeol : Maaf aku sering ganti pename... biasa... labil wkwk , ini sudah aku lanjut kok... sorry buat ff MLOD-nya yang kehapus... aku udah kirim e-mail ke pihak FFN semoga ceritanya mau dikembaliin, thanks udah baca, jangan sungkan buat review lagi^^**

**Lee Soo Won KrisBaek Shipper : beneran? wahh aku kira bakal banyak yang gasuka gara- gara penataan kalimatku yang terlalu formal mungkin, thanks udah baca jangan sungkan buat review lagi^^**

**Majey Jannah 97 : Makasi makasi hahaha aku memang suka GS kalo baekhyunnya nakal wkwk Thanks udah baca , jangan sungkan buat review lagi ^^**

**welcumbaek : Makasi, ini udah lanjut haha thanks udah baca jangan sungkan buat review lagi^^**

**xelo : wahh entah kenapa aku udah gak asing sama pename kamu, mungkin karena kamu suka review ff aku haha Thanks udah baca, jangan sungkan buat review lagi^^**

**younlaycious88 : seneng dah kalo kamu suka, ini udah lanjut thanks udah baca jangan sungkan buat review lagi**

sekian balasan review diatas, aku menghargai setiap kritik dan saran yang tulus dari kalian... Thanks buat para reader XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Chronicles in Hell**

_by Kevin Ryouta (odi)_

**[ all chara aren't mine ]**

_|| **Genderswitch** for all Uke || **Alternative Universe** or **AU** || Pure Fictions_

_|| **PG** || **Rated M** for Lemon Scene || inspired or maybe remake of_

_**Difense Devil **malhwa _© _author **Youn In-wan** and artist **Yang Kyung-il**_

_Warning for so many ooc , typos , and other thing that might be unconfortable for readersㅡNo Mithologic bashing please Lol_

_._

_._

_._

Ditengah kawah gunung berapi terdapat sebuah daerah kecil , _trade mark_ daerah ini adalah segala penderitaan yang dapat dibayangkan.

Tak ada rangkaian kegiatan manusiawi layaknya kota _Idamaria_, daerah ini terkesan mati dan terkutuk. Diatas Tanah gersang dengan bau batu bara dan karat besi yang menusuk indra penciuman tersebut berdiri sebuah benteng kokoh beraksitektur menyerupai penjara batu pada jaman peperangan Troy.

Dari radius 1000 meter luar benteng terdengar jeritan – jeritan pilu yang memekakan telinga dari benteng _Legato_.

**Kawkk! Kawkk!**

Kalau yang satu itu bukan jeritan pilu, melainkan pekikan mahkluk buas yang disebut sebagai penguasa daratan dan angkasa, seekor _Griffin_.

" Lepaskan aku! "

" Diamlah atau aku akan memelukmu lebih erat! "

" Dasar mesum! Sebenarnya kau hanya modus kan ? "

" Aish! Wanita nakal , kau tidak bisa diam! "

" Akhh "

Perdebatan kecil tersebut membuat mahkluk setengah singa dan rajawali itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas karena suara kedua orang yang sedang mengendarainya itu sedikit mengganggu telinganya.

Diatas _Griffin_ seorang pemuda bersurai oranye sibuk mendekap seorang wanita. Bagaimana Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun erat sedangkan Baekhyun yang duduk menghadap Chanyeol menempelkan pipinya didada Chanyeol membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih mesra yang sedang berkencang di….. Neraka.

Namun kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat Tangan kiri Chanyeol yang mendekap Baekhyun mengarahkan katana tajamnya kearah Leher Baekhyun agar wanita itu tak berani memberontak atau bahkan lari.

" aku tidak punya tali jadi aku terpaksa melakukan ini "

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Kaki – kaki bercakar _Griffin_ mendarat di atas tanah hitam kasar tepat didepan pintu gerbang Benteng _Legato _. Dua orang _Lucifer_ berperwakan besar dengan rambut hitam, mata besar yang berwarna kuning seperti lemon , kulit merah pekat , rambut hitam panjang , perut buncit dan lidah yang menjulur panjang lancip menjaga pintu tersebut dengan ketat.

Tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu membopong Baekhyun di pundaknya. Sementara yang dibopong hanya mendesah malas, tak ada gunanya ia memberontak karena ia tau seberapa besar kekuatan pangeran _orangenette_ ini.

" Tuan Aba- "

" Chanyeol… berapa kali sudah kuucapkan pada kalian untuk memanggilku jangan dengan nama yang ditentukan oleh _prophecy_? "

Kedua _Lucifer_ tersebut bungkam dan mengangguk mengerti.

See? Bahkan _Lucifer_ berbadan 5 kali lipat dari Chanyeol takut kepadanya

Chanyeol melangkah kedalam benteng _Legato_ melewati pintu utama. Entahlah benteng ini memang terlihat menyeramkan tapi susunannya ditentukan selayaknya hotel bintang lima di Bumi, jadi pada bagian depan kita akan menemukan _front office._

_Front office_ tersebut dijaga oleh seorang imblis wanita bernama _Astaroth_ . Imblis dengan perawakan setengah wanita dari kepala hingga pinggang kemudian setengah badannya lagi adalah badan ular, dengan sayap hijau berperdar ungu yang bersisik seperti sayap naga, matanya tak memiliki iris hanya sebuah bulatan berwarna tosca, rambutnya panjang dan berwarna merah terang menjuntai hingga di lantai, kulit imblis wanita itu berwarna hijau licin seperti kulit kadal, namun tak mengurangi nilai kecantikan dan estetika dari mahkluk unik tersebut.

Ketimbang _Astaroth_, Chanyeol lebih suka memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab

" Xiumin _Noona_ "

Imblis tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas dari lembaran – lembaran yang ada diatas mejanya yang terbuat dari rentetan turang – berulang berwarna putih gading dengan torehan coklat dari darah yang mengering.

Perlahan – lahan perawakan imblis wanita itu berubah dari bentuk tadi menjadi seorang wanita cantik seperti manusia dengan badan yang montok , dada besar , dan rambut merah ikal yang mempesona. Apalagi dengan balutan mini dress berwarna hijau _emerald._

" _Hey, Is that you good boy?_ "

Wanita tersebut menjauh dari meja kerjanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang membopong seorang gadis.

" Apa kau membawa gadis ini untuk menikmati malam panas disini? "

" Aku kesini bukan untuk bermain – main, kau mengenal dia? "

Si _orangenette_ menurunkan gadis dalam gendongannya namun tetap memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu erat.

Xiumin si imblis wanita super seksi itu memandang wajah imut gadis dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

" Kalian pacaran? _Well… a good boy and a cute girl! Perfect match!_ Tapi dibelahan manapun di _Tartarus_ kalian tak- akan hidup bahagia "

Ucap Xiumin santai sambil terkekeh pelan kemudian kembali ke meja kerjanya.

" Jadi kau memang mengetahui gadis ini noona? "

Xiumin mengangguk.

" Saat pekerjaanku menumpuk Kai datang dan mengatakan ingin mengambil seorang gadis, jadi aku menyuruh suamiku tercinta untuk mengambil arwah gadis ini dan memberikannya pada Kai "

Ucap wanita bersurai merah itu sambil kembali mengecek berkas – berkasnya.

**Brakk!**

" Apa yang Kai inginkan? "

Chanyeol menggebrak meja Xiumin membuat wanita itu tertawa lucu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak muda labil memang banyak ingin tau.

" Santailah Chan… apa sikapmu sekasar itu pada Mantan ayahmu? "

_Orangenette_ itu mendesah malas

"Aku tidak tau, dia hanya meminta arwah gadis yang baru – baru ini bunuh diri "

" Bagaimana mungkin dia gadis ini bisa bunuh diri? "

" Chanyeol-_ah_ aku bukan _Manmon_ yang mengetahui setiap sejarah para pendosa, tugasku hanya mengabsen kedatangan pendosa di _Legato_ untuk dihukum dan mengetahui penyebab mereka mati , bocah sepertimu tak akan mengerti pekerjaan orang dewasa Chanyeol-_ah_~ "

Xiumin mengacak – acak rambut pemuda jakung diatasnya lembut kemudian kembali bekerja.

" Apa kau mengingat kenapa kau bunuh diri? Kenapa kau bunuh diri? Aku tak melihat alasan untukmu bunuh diri selama kau hidup , Kim Baekhyun! "

Kedua wanita dalam ruangan itu terbelalak melihat pemuda itu beteriak frustasi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

" K-kim Baekhyun? Apa itu margaku? Dari mana kau tau margaku Pangeran mesum? "

Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya yang kelewat frustasi.

**Ctarrr!**

Suara petir berdengung didalam ruangan sehingga membuat benteng tersebut sedikit bergetar. Suara petir sekilas tersebut bahkan mengalahkan teriakan ribuan pendosa. Sesosok mahkluk berbentuk _Scorpion_ menuruni tangga benteng , sosok itu perlahan berubah menjadi seorang lelaki yang tampak lebih tua dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

" Chen-_ie_~ "

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati wanita imblis bernama Xiumin tadi melambai manja pada sosok lelaki yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

" _Baby_, tidurku terganggu "

Lelaki tersebut melumat bibir Xiumin sekilas kemudian memandang dua orang yang tengah mematung didepan pasangan yang sibuk ber-_lovey dovey_.

" Dan kenapa kau kembali kemari setelah kabur bocah ingusan? "

Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka.

" Aku butuh penjelasan dari istrimu, Chen _hyung_ "

Chenㅡatau lelaki yang sebelumnya adalah sesosok kalajengking raksasa mengangguk malas.

" Ah aku mengenalmu nona kecil pendosa, baru saja aku ingin memasukanmu ke sungai es ya.. itupun sebelum _Lucifer_ memotong kaki tanganmu dan dimakan perlahan oleh kutu, berterimakasihlah pada Kai "

Baekhyun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang membayangkan hukuman yang akan didapatnya, apa ia memang bunuh diri? Atau berdosa? Kai bilang ia akan membebaskan Baekhyun dari penjara dosa bila Baekhyun berhasil menangkap Kakaknya. Tapi yang ada malah ia yang menjadi tawanan Chanyeol, ia ragu kalau Kai akan menepati tawarannya yang pertama karena kejadian ini. Dia mengutuk pangeran mesum itu karena berani menghancurkan kesempatannya untuk hidup kembali.

Si pemuda yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun mendengus pasrah.

" kurasa kalian berdua tak akan mengerti masalahku… "

" Hey, Bocah ingusan jika kau mencari asal – usul wanita mungil ini sebaiknya kau pergi mencari _Manmon_, hanya mereka yang memiliki rangkaian hidup pendosa "

Chen merangkul pundak istrinya dan mencium pipi Xiumin sekilas. Seakan mengerti Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

" Xiumin _noona_, bolehkah aku meminjam kamar disini aku akan pergi ke tempat _Manmon_ besok… Hari ini aku cukup lelah "

" _Sure good boy_… lagipula sebelum kau diincar lagi oleh keluarga kerajaan bukankah kau tinggal disini? "

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti kemudian menyeret Baekhyun ke kamar.

" Xiumin-ah… kau tau satu hal menarik tentang gadis kecil pendosa itu? "

" Apa Chen-_ie_? "

" Aku tau anak itu bukan murni pendosa "

::Chronicles in Hell::

KaiㅡPutra kedua raja neraka, pangeran yang terkenal dengan kekuatan hebat setelah Chanyeol. Ya… nomer dua setelah Chanyeol. Dia tak akan pernah menjadi yang nomer satu… apa anak bungsu punya kesempatan untuk menjadi yang utama? Seakan takdir-pun berkata mereka selalu pada rentetan akhir.

Pemuda _brunette_ tersebut berjalan di koridor, sapuan angin lembut membelai setiap helai halus rambutnya. Sebuah pintu besar dengan corak keemasan yang memiliki relief bergambar naga dan imblis terbuka secara perlahan. Seakan pintu tersebut memiliki kekuatan magis yang mengetahui bila pemuda itu berada didepannya.

Iris hitam tersebut memandangi ruangan besar didepannya yang terdapat satu singasana tinggi dengan beberapa tiang – tiang dari lelehan emas murni. Singasana tersebut bukanlah singasana yang sama dengan diruang utama. Singasana itu datar , luas , tanpa kursi dan api hijau , merah , biru membakar keseluruhan singasana dengan panas menyengat yang anehnya sama sekali bukan masalah untuk Kai.

Kai dapat melihat dua mahkluk didalam kobaran api.

Seekor Naga Hitam yang memiliki iris warna biru dengan tubuh ber-abs seperti Manusia, Sayapnya yang hitam melebar ketika Kai masuk kedalam ruangan sehingga memperlihatkan sayap yang terlihat seperti tulang – tulang yang menempel satu sama lain.

Kemudian Seekor mahkluk berwarna abu dengan moncong menyeramkan dan tangan memanjang dan berotot serta badan yang panjang seperti ular melingkari tubuh naga hitam tersebut. Didada-nya terdapan dua gumpalan yang bersisik terlihat seperti buah dada.

Dua mahkluk itu memiliki ukuran yang luar biasa.

Siapa lagi mahkluk yang pantas menduduki singasana tertinggi Neraka kalau bukan _Raja dan permaisurinya_?

_' Kai… ubah rencana kali ini… anak itu bertindak terlalu jauh, ia akan menemui Manmon '_

Nada suara ringan menyeramkan terdengar dari mahkluk setengah ular yang melingkari tubuh naga disebelahnya.

" Ibu tapi akuㅡ "

_' Kurasa TaoZi benar, anak itu akan lebih menjengkelkan kalau sampai menghancurkan apa yang prophecy katakan '_

" Bisakah kalian menghentikan pembicaraan mengenai _prophecy_? Apa kalian tak melihatku? Apa menurut kalian aku tak bisa menikahi pacarku dan menjadi raja neraka? Kalian memiliki dua anak! "

Ucap kai setengah berteriak pada dua mahkluk didepannya, bahkan ia tak takut jika kedua orang tuanya akan membunuh dirinya. Setidaknya ia akan melawan dulu.

_' prophecy dari Sateen bukanlah hal yang bisa dilawan, young man '_

" Lalu apa kegunaanku sebagai anak kedua? Apa kalian melahirkanku untuk menjadi pajangan? Bahkan kalian tau hubunganku dan Kyungsoo sudah berapa ratus tahun dank alian seenaknya menjodohkan pacarku dengan orang yang sama sekali tak mencintainya? "

_' Kai kamiㅡ '_

" Atau aku harus membunuh Chanyeol? "

Kai menyeringai dan mengusap sarung pedangnya lembut. Membuat dua mahkluk didepannya memekik kaget dengan suara ala monster.

" _prophecy_ tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dua pangeran tak boleh saling membunuh, benarkan? "

Saat itu Kai seakan tertawa dalam hati. Mendapat apa yang dia mau memang susah ketika menjadi nomer dua bagaimana jika ia membunuh yang pertama? Tak masalahkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan tambahan :**

- Sorry kalo chapter 3 belum ada Nc-an Chanbaek, tapi di chapter depan ada kok karena ff imi sebenarnya bukan PWP haha... mau Nc-an yang gimana? Bondage? Dicipline? Sadism? atau Masochist? atau keempatnya digabung jadi BDSM?

-Buat yang belum mengerti istilah diatas kalian bisa baca Arti kata bercetak miring yang ada dikolom tambahan

-And what the hell! i'm so happy dari 8 review di-chapter 2 jadi 30++ ternyata kalian antusias dengan ff yang gajelas kaya authornya

-Mungkin diksiku berat karena sering meniru gaya tulisan dari novel klasik kaya Davichi Code atau Golden Kompas yang gajelas diawal terus beberapa chapter kemudian baru mulai ngeh(?) maaf kalo yang merasa sulit mengerti tapi aku coba buat diperjelas di chapter - chapter yang bakal muncul, gasabar nulis NC atau scene pertarungan(?)

-Masa lalu Chabaek, oke aku buka kedok dikit deh ... Baekhyun lupa ingatan semasa dia hidup , dan cewek itu alasan Chanyeol gamau jadi raja neraka, kenapa? liat aja di chapter selanjutnya aku kan cuman buka kedok dikit(?)

-Couple lain aku gatau bakal dapet jatah NC atau enggak ya liat aja nanti ya

-Aku penggemar berat couple official atau crack asal GS sih gamasalah tapi kalo nulis yaoi juga nyaman aja intinya aku fleksibel cuman lebih suka ngeliat bias jadi cewek/crossdressing

- Jadi curhat bwehehe maaf ya, untuk Kris ama Tao beserta anak - anaknya itu sosok mirip manusianya itu bukan sosok asli keluarga kerajaan mereka semua sosok aslinya itu monster

**Arti Kata bercetak miring :**

_**Trade mark :**_keunikan tersendiri dari sebuah daerah

_**Griffin :** _mahkluk kuno dalam mitos yunani yang berwujud setengah singa dan rajawali, binatang yang disucikan dan kendaraan Dewa Apollo

_**Lucifer :** _Setan

**_Front Office :_**Masa gatau? anggap aja kantor depan

**_Astaroth :_** ia hanyalah Bangsawan Tingkat Satu di Neraka (Tingkatan di Neraka dapat dibagi dari tingkat satu sampai tiga dimana satu adalah yang paling kuat) . Digambarkan sebagai sebuah iblis berwujud manusia dengan sayap , menggunakan mahkota, memegang ular di satu tangan serta menaiki sebuah mahluk yang memiliki sayap naga dan buntut ular. bentuknya memang agak aku refisi sedikit

**_Tartarus :_**neraka dalam istilah yunani kuno

**_Manmon :_**aslinya kalo kamu pernah menonton film Constantine, maka kamu mungkin gaasing sama Mammon sebagai anak dari Lucifer. Beberapa versi mengatakan bahwa Mammon adalah anak dari Sateen yang merupakan salah satu dari 7 pangeran neraka dengan simbol keserakahan dan kekayaan (greed). Tapi di FF ini Manmon aku pake semacam pemerintah neraka yang menjaga informasi penting tentang riwayat hidup para pendosa.

_**Sateen :** _Sejenis kain(?) Sateen itu aslinya Pada saat dirinya sebagai Lucifer, ia telah memiliki dosa 'kebanggaan' sedangkan begitu ia diusir dari Surga dan diubah namanya menjadi Satan, ia mewakili lagi 1 dosa, yakni 'kemarahan'. Di versi FFku itu Sateen peramal dan penentu hukum neraka selain Raja, mirip dukun , permal , cenayang atau apalah . Sateen juga orang tuanya Manmon

_**Prophecy :** _Ramalan dan Prediksi

Aku sudah menjawab review kalian secara keseluruhan lewat cerita dan Catatan tambahan, kalo ada yang masih membingungkan mengenai istilah silahkan tanyakan dikolom review, Thanks buat dukungan kalian dan jangan sungkan buat review lebih banyak! haha


End file.
